De tenis y sentimientos
by anaylen
Summary: Después de años de conocerse y a pesar de las amistades creadas entre los integrantes de lo equipos, la lucha por el titulo nacional como los mejores jugadores sigue ¿qué sucederá cuando algunos de ellos tengan mas razones para luchar que solo tenis? OCx?
1. Chapter 1

I.

Era el último día en el campamento de la selección sub-17, por tercer año consecutivo los miembros regulares de tenis de los equipos de Seigaku, Hyotei, Shitenshoji, Rikkaidai y algunos de los miembros de otras escuelas formaron parte de la selección, todos ellos con excepción de Ryoma, quien actualmente se encontraba participando en un torneo en América. La duración del campamento de este año se había reducido a un par de semanas, puesto que como resultado de ciertas tensiones y discordancias en la asociación de tenis la participación de Japón en la competencia se había visto suspendida, por lo cual los participantes se hallaban empacando para dirigirse a su hogares.

Mientras tanto en el comedor del campamento se hallaban reunidos todos los participantes discutiendo las acciones a tomar

-¿qué haremos ahora? No pueden simplemente cancelar el entrenamiento así porque si- comento enojado un chico de cabello negro y ojos amatistas.

-nyaaa! Momo tiene razón como mejoraremos sino podemos entrenar- dijo eiji haciendo un mohín con sus labios

-en eso se equivocan pueden hacerlo y lo hicieron, no hay nada que podamos hacer eiji-

-Oshitari tiene razón, no tiene sentido alguno continuar con un campamento que genera tales gastos cuando no habrá participación de Japón en el torneo lo lógico es cancelarlo-

-pero mura-buchou!- protesto infantilmente Akaya –yo quería vencer a todos durante el campamento como podre hacerlo si se cancela- lloro Kirihara mientras le daba sus mejores ojos de cachorro a su capitán

-tarandoru! compórtate Akaya, nada puede hacerse solo queda empacar y regresar a casa

- es tan injustoooo, yo no quiero ir a casa, quiero jugar tenis contra ustedes y Koshimaeaeeeeeee- gritaba kintaro con pequeñas lagrimas que colgaban de sus ojos

-tranquilo kin-chan- trato de calmarle shiraishi – además echizen se encuentra en america y no podía asistir al campamento con nosotros-

-Sí, pero el torneo de koshimae termino hace dos días y me dijo que regresaría hoy para entrenar con nosotros. De qué sirve venga si ya no vamos a entrenar… buahhhhhhhhh

-Es en realidad una lástima que no podamos jugar juntos de nuevo este año- hablo fuji junto a su hermano con la suavidad que lo caracteriza.

En ese momento todo los que allí se encontraban eligieron manifestar su opinión sobre el tema abiertamente originando un gran caos, repentinamente un chasquido se alzó por encima del ruido y todos callarlo e inmediatamente buscando la fuente del sonido, que resulto ser por supuesto Atobe.

-A callar plebeyos- expreso haciendo estallar venas en las frentes de todos

-oi rey mono quien te crees para llamarme así- vino una voz desde la entrada de la cafetería

-ochibiiiii! Grito eiji y todo lo que se vio fue un borrón rojo que abordo a la pequeña figura en la puerta en un abrazo asfixiante

- eiji sempai no puedo respirar- hablo ryoma mientras se volvía azul

-quien te crees para llamar a ore-sama por ese apodo tan corriente protesto atobe con una vena en su frente

- ne rey mono no te enoje solo digo la verdad- replico el chico mientras todos lo demás reían o sonreían en el caso de los más estoicos

-como sea- resoplo el rey, continuo ignorando a todos lo que daban la bienvenida al príncipe –asómbrense de la grandeza de ore-sama porque ore-sama ya ha encontrado la solución- exclamo felizmente

- a que te refieres atobe- por vez primera el capitán de seigaku dejo oír su voz, mientras masajeaba con sus dedos el puente de su nariz, tratando de desaparecer el dolor de cabeza que sus compañeros le han dado

- pues eso tezuka, ya tengo la solución, considerando que tenemos tres meses libres de clases por el campamento y que habiendo adelantado la materia no tenemos que asistir a la escuela, simplemente tenemos que entrenar, cierto kabaji- dijo triunfalmente mientras a todos les resbalaban gotas de sudor por la nuca

Sanada le miro como el idiota que cree que es - eso es lo que todos queremos hacer, pero si no los has notado no tenemos ya lugar para hacerlo- termino mientras le veía como si de un cumulo de basura se tratase

Keigo fulmino con la mirada a sanada mientras los demás se reian – a lo que ore-sama se refiere es que tengo el lugar perfecto para que continuemos con el entrenamiento y de paso tomarse unas vacaciones, y además ore-sama correrá con los gastos, maravíllense de la generosidad de ore-sama-

-a que te refieres exactamente keigo? Pregunto suavemente yukimura

-a que ore-sama los llevara a todos a Monte Carlo para que podamos entrenar!

-Queeeeeeeeeeeeee? Fue lo que todos exclamaron

- como lo oyen ore-sama va a llevarlos a todo a su villa, en monte Carlo para entrenar, así que hagan su equipaje e informen a sus padres partiremos en dos días- finalizo siendo seguido por gritos de júbilo, agradecimientos y algunas sonrisas pequeñas de los estoicos

Para el shock de todos en la habitación kabaji hablo –no se supone que Ai llegara a Monte Carlo la próxima semana para tomar allí sus vacaciones- dijo obviando las mandíbulas desencajadas en el comedor

Y para continuar con la sorpresa, vieron por primera vez que atobe tenía una expresión casi triste en su rostro así como una mirada nostálgica mirada que se reflejó en kabaji mientras el primero hablaba – Ai no ha terminado con sus compromisos y competencias así que no sabe si podrá ir allí pronto, y si lo hace sé que nuestra presencia no le molestara, de hecho probablemente se uniría a nuestra practica en vez de descansar- respondió suavemente –Ahora todo vayan a arreglar sus cosas partiremos en dos días al amanecer- concluyo saliendo de la habitación seguido de kabaji

Pronto todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones a hacer lo dicho, todos con una pregunta en sus mentes

"¿Quién será este Ai?"

* * *

><p>esta es la primera historia que publico cualquier critica o idea, es bien recibida, digamos que es un experimento y su continuación depende de su respuesta. es posible que la historia sea un poco mary sue, así como el emparejamiento dependerá también de su opinion<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que habían llegado, el trio ichinen, sakuno, tomoka, ann y dan taichí también les habían acompañado, Monte Carlo era sin dudas una ciudad hermosa, la villa de estilo griego y victoriano de cinco pisos de la familia Atobe se alzaba imponente sobre una pequeña colina sobre frente a la costa, era inmensa y tenía unas treinta habitaciones con el personal necesario para atenderlo, contaba también con doce pistas de tenis, una enorme piscina, áreas de recreación además de una terraza con espectacular vista a la paradisiaca bahía y el acceso a una playa privada, desde su arribo se habían dedicado a entrenar durante la mayor parte del día y a recorrer la ciudad y divertirse durante las tardes. Debían admitir aunque sea internamente que el personal de la familia les había tratado como reyes, la atención era digna de un hotel de cinco estrellas.

Los chicos se hallaban alojados en grupos de dos o tres personas en las habitaciones del tercer y cuarto piso, mientras que Atobe junto con Kabaji se hospedaban en el último piso de la residencia, curiosamente a los más inquietos como eiji, marui, gakuto, akaya, niou, kintaro, momoshiro, yuji y koharu, o los más entrometidos, entiéndase, yanagui, inui y mizuki, Atobe les había expresamente prohibido ir allí.

Cuando preguntaron a una de las mucamas que había allí que Atobe cuidaba tan celosamente, solo les respondieron que en el último piso lo único que había eran tres habitaciones pertenecientes a keigo, al señor y la señora Atobe, y a Ichijo-sama, además de una sala de música que perteneció al abuelo del joven. Sin embargo quien genero curiosidad en los chico fue este ichijo quien descubrieron al llegar era el mismo Ai del que keigo y Kabaji hablaron en el campamento, y del cual solo sabían, que pertenecía a la familia ichijo quienes eran amigos íntimos de los Atobe, pues el personal de la villa era muy hermético con respecto a la información que daban.

Actualmente los chicos se encontraban en el salón de la mansión charlando, tomando te o jugando cartas u otros juegos de mesa, por ser domingo habían prescindido de la formación y se dedicaban a descansar, desde los ventanales del salón podían observarse el exterior y la entrada de la villa, mientras que cada uno de ellos se concentraba en sus propios asuntos oyeron la aceleración y el ronroneo del motor de un auto, al buscar la fuente observaron un auto deportivo color azul rey que se acercaba al puesto de vigilancia en la entrada de la villa, segundos después entro un mayordomo informando a Atobe que ichijo-sama está llegando, en ese instante Keigo dio la sonrisa más grande que cualquiera de ellos había visto.

-asegúrate de que todo esté listo para recibirle- ordeno al mayordomo -ves Kabaji te dije que no avisaría cuando vendría y simplemente aparecería cuando terminara sus compromisos- un "usu" fue todo lo que tuvo por respuesta –vamos todos quiero que conozcan a una de las personas favoritas de ore-sama- continuo saliendo del salón con Kabaji el resto solo se miraron a las caras y encogiéndose de hombros les siguieron, todos con un mismo pensamiento en mente:

"espero por kami que no sea otro Atobe, con uno es suficiente"

Cuando llegaron a las puertas Atobe solo estaba allí con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, el auto se había detenido a unos metros y uno de los mayordomos esperaba al lado de la puerta para abrirla, cuando el motor del auto dejo de rugir el mayordomo abrió la puerta e ichijo saco una de sus piernas del auto para bajar dejando a todos con excepción de Atobe y Kabaji con los ojos abiertos y las mandíbulas colgando.

Allí frente a ellos estaba la mujer más hermosa que la mayoría de ellos había visto en su vida, era alta para el promedio de la mujer japonesa, media aproximadamente un metro setenta pero aun así era más baja que todos los hombres reunidos, su cabellos largos en capas y ondulado en los extremos, de un color violeta tan profundo e intenso que fácilmente podría confundirse con negro sin embargo a la luz del sol podían verse en el reflejos de color vino, su cuerpo estaba dotado con las más exquisitas curvas, sus senos y caderas eran voluptuosas pero sin exagerar, su piel color marfil se veía impecable, estaba vestida con unos ajustados jeans negros, acompañados con unas camisa ajustada de encaje y mangas largas de color verde esmeralda con cinturón negro que resaltaba aún más su diminuta cintura y zapatos de tacón alto, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unos lentes oscuros estilo aviador; el tiempo parecía haberse detenido mientras ella bajaba del auto, lapso que aprovecharon para escanearla de arriba abajo, ella saludo y agradeció al mayordomo mientras este conducía el coche al garaje, al levantar la vista dejo ver su angelical rostro con la mejillas rosadas por el calor y dio una media sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a quienes lo habían hecho con solo verla, levanto una de sus manos llevando sus lentes a la parte superior de su cabeza descubriendo unos exótico ojos jade rodeados de largas pestañas los cuales estaban levemente ocultos por el flequillo de su cabello, antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera asimilar la belleza en frente de ellos, cierto chico pomposo paso corriendo a su lado abordando en un abrazo gigantesco a la recién llegada.

-Kei! Te extrañe! Como has estado? – esas y frases similares eran las que podían oírse mientras que Atobe le hacía girar en su brazos, con una risita final keigo le puso de nuevo sobre sus pies besándole ambas mejillas, girando hacia Kabaji solo le abrazo mientras este le acariciaba suavemente el cabello, keigo poniendo un brazo en su cintura les volteo para enfrentarse a los chicos que aun parecían estar sin palabras, incluso ryoma, tezuka y sanada no podía ocultar el sonrojo en su cara

-oigas todos! ella es Ichijo Airis- exclamo volviéndose hacia la chica dijo – cariño estos son los chicos de los que te hable, los mejores equipos de tenis de Japón-

-Es un placer por fin conocerlos- dijo con su dulce voz dándoles una brillante sonrisa de ojos cerrados – vamos dentro y podremos conocernos mejor

Time skip

En el salón Tiempo después la mayoría de ellos se había presentado con Airis siendo los últimos el equipo de hyotei, cuando todos los del equipo dijeron sus nombres la chica les dio una hermosa sonrisa

-gracias por haber cuidado de kei durante estos años- les dijo –deben tener una paciencia enorme, pues su real cabeza hueca puede ser realmente difícil de tratar a veces- concluyo ignorando el chillido ofendido de Atobe

-tsk a veces? Yo diría que todo el tiempo- resoplo shishido a lo que Airis solo atino a reír siendo seguida por el resto.

- siempre tan graciosa Ai-chan, cambiando de tema, cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte?

-Acaso me estas echando ya kei? Pregunto con un puchero que le hacía ver adorable y lágrimas en sus ojo, logrando que todos miraran intensamente a Atobe quien no les prestó atención y continuo mirando a ai

-por supuesto que no cariño, solo quiero saber para ver cuánto tiempo seré capaz de acompañarte

Mágicamente todo rastro de tristeza desapareció de su rostro – la verdad no lo sé, será por lo menos mes y medio no me dieron tiempo específico solo quedaron de llamarme cuando deba volver, de todas formas debo continuar con mis practicas durante mi descanso y tendré compromisos ocasionales en el país mientras este aquí- respondió encogiéndose de hombros

Eso es excelente Ai-chan- dijo suavemente yukimura – nosotros estaremos aquí durante dos meses más así que tendremos tiempo para conocernos.

- Eso me encantaría yukimura-san será un placer poder conocerles a todo-

-o por favor, no hacen falta tantas formalidades, solo llámame seichi- dijo le besaba la mano sin tomar en cuenta la mirada fulminante de algunos hombres en la habitación

-por supuesto seichi, si me disculpan me gustaría descansar un poco, el viaje fue bastante pesado, nos veremos durante la cena- les sonrió –hablaremos más tarde kei- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y con eso se despidió perdiéndose en las escaleras

Aquí la continuación, he estado pensando un poco acerca del rumbo de esta historia y los capítulos futuros, quiero la mayor interacción posible entre todo los personajes, como he mencionado antes los personajes. como he dicho antes cualquier critica, idea o pedido sera bien recibido, así como sugerencia sobre la posible pareja, aunque debo decir que me inclino hacia ciertos capitanes y otros por allí son muchas las opciones, tratare de subir pronto el siguiente capitulo que ya esta casi listo


	3. Chapter 3

Durante el transcurso de la tarde, mucho de los jugadores estaban emocionados con la idea de poder compartir nuevamente con la invitada más reciente de la villa durante la cena, si bien es cierto que siendo la heredera de una gran familia así como alguien cercana a Atobe nada les garantizaba que no fuera en realidad una persona tan egocéntrica y presumida como el nombrado, ninguno de ellos podía negar que además de su belleza, la mujer tenía cierto carisma que les atraía inevitablemente hacia ella, como si de la fuerza de gravedad se tratase. Solo esperaban el momento para poder descubrir el enigma que tenía su presencia, si bien no todos estaban contentos con el nuevo desarrollo, o para ser más exactos, solo aquellas mujeres que acompañan a los jugadores pasaban por una variedad de sentimientos con respecto a Airis.

En la habitación de Tomoka, Sakuno y Ann, se podía ver a la primera caminado de un lado a otro despotricando multitud de cosa sobre la recién llagada

-Quien se ha creído semejante muñeca de plástico, llegar aquí como si se tratase de su casa, acaparando la atención de todos como si fuera el centro del universo, no entiendo porque tanto alboroto, ni siquiera es muy bonita solo porque tiene dinero y la senos más grandes que la mayoría, apuesto a que son falsos y por como se ve, su cabeza debe estar llena de aire seguramente es una tonta…- y así seguía su perorata

Tomoka no quería admitir que en cuanto vio a Ichijo bajar del auto y notar la reacción de todos los hombres a su alrededor se sintió completamente amenazada sobre todo al ver la actitud de cierto rey pomposo con el cual había desarrollado un enamoramiento desde hace bastante tiempo, había superado al príncipe, había aceptado que jamás llegaría a su corazón y decidió dejarle ir; pero ver el cambio tan radical en Atobe en torno a la chica, calo profunda y dolorosamente en su corazón, nunca en todo el tiempo de conocerle había visto en él tanta y tan sincera felicidad, sin su auto orgulloso habitual, tampoco le pasó desapercibido como dejo caer su típico "ore-sama" y hablo con ella en primera persona mientras mantenía aunque sea el mínimo contacto físico entre sus cuerpos, dolía saber que Atobe podía apreciar y ser tan cercano a alguien cuando a ella ni siquiera le miraba o permitía que le tocase, la causaba tanto daño saber que no significaba nada para la persona que amaba, por lo menos Ryoma sabía de su existencia, pensó tristemente.

Sakuno, estaba en una situación un tanto similar mientras divagaba pérdida en sus pensamientos, no ha podido reducir el sentimiento de inferioridad que se instaló en su pecho desde la primera vez que vio a Ichijo Airis, y como no sentirse poca cosa cuando se comparó con la chica, ella era tan hermosa incluso había hecho sonrojar a su Ryoma, así como el capitán Tezuka y Sanada, todos los cuales se enorgullecían de su estoicismo, por Kami al primero incluso habían intentado seducirle varias veces para obtener sus secretos de tenis, y nunca lo habían logrado, y ella solo había necesitado una sonrisa para obtener su atención, atención que ella había estado tratando de tener durante años.

A diferencia de Tomoka, no podía encontrar fuerza en su interior para odiar a la chica, después de todo no era su culpa, sabía que eran los celos que hablaban por su amiga, todo desencadenado por sus sentimientos hacia Atobe, al igual que ella le lastimaba la facilidad con la que Airis conseguía la atención que ella quería de la persona que amaba, suspirando profundamente se percató que tendría unos largos meses por delante.

Ann por otro lado era completamente ajena al caos que eran la mente y emociones de sus compañeras o quizás simplemente prefirió ignorarles, ella era quizás la única a diferencia de todos en esa casa excepto por Atobe y Kabaji que sabía quién era realmente Ichijo Airis y no podía sentir más que admiración por ella, ella era después de todo uno de sus ídolos y modelos a seguir, la chica era conocida por ser una deportista de nivel internacional así como también se le consideraba un genio en cuanto a nivel académico se trataba, por otro lado si bien le había visto por televisión antes y se veía hermosa siempre pensó que eran solo trucos del maquillaje o cámaras, vaya sorpresa se llevó al notar que era real, aun mas al ver su agradable personalidad, lo único que le impidió ir toda fan sobre ella era imaginar lo entretenido que sería ver a todos descubrir lo quien es Airis en realidad y no podía evitar sentir que lo que ella sabía era solo una parte de la chica, mientras tanto solo aprovecharía el tiempo para conocer mejor a su ídolo y quien sabe, tal vez obtener algunos consejos.

A fin de cuentas ellas solo debían esperar y ver el desarrollo y desenlace de la historia, así como decidir en el transcurso su intervención y posición en la trama, seria definitivamente una interesante temporada de entrenamiento

Era la hora de la cena y todos se dirigían a la gran sala que utilizaban como comedor donde estaba dispuesta una enorme mesa en forma de U lo suficientemente amplia para dar cabida a todos obviamente en el centro presidiendo la mesa se hallaba como siempre Atobe, generalmente Kabaji estaría a su lado derecho, mientras Oshitari se ubicarías a su izquierda seguidos ambos por los integrantes del equipo de hyotei, sin embargo había diferencia esta noche, Kabaji estaba sentado a la izquierda mientras que en el punto central de la mesa se ubicaban dos asientos en vez de uno, uno de ellos ocupado por el rey mientras el otro a su derecha se hallaba vacío, era lógico deducir que pertenecía a la heredera Ichijo, este simple hecho les hizo reflexionar sobre qué tan importante era la heredera para Atobe que estaba dispuesto a compartir el sitio de honor en la mesa.

-oiiiiii Atobe donde esta Ai-chan?- pregunto Kintaro gritando

El nombrado le fulmino con la mirada por su grito – No está aquí no es obvio, le esperaremos un poco-

-Qué mala educación llegar tarde a la cena- comento desdeñosamente Tomoka desde su asiento

-Ore-sama no lo cree tan mal como el hablar de esa manera de quien la ha recibido en su hogar, menos aun considerando que está cansada de un largo viaje- respondió bruscamente Atobe haciendo encogerse en su asiento a Tomoka y sorprendiendo al resto, después de todo el heredero no suele ponerse de pie por nadie más que el mismo, Osakada no pudo evitar culpar a la chica negando reconocer que fue su comentario grosero que le hizo merecedora del regaño verbal de Atobe.

-Pensé que la villa le pertenecía a la familia Atobe- hablo Chotaro compadeciéndose de la de coletas desviando la atención de su capitán

-Por supuesto que sí, pero todo lo que le pertenece a ore-sama le pertenece a Airis también, ¿verdad Kabaji?

-Usu-

Aparte de todo es solo una oportunista interesada únicamente en su dinero, fue lo que pensaba Osakada

-Airis es un miembro más de la familia de ore-sama, por lo tanto tiene derecho sobre todo lo que conforma patrimonio de los Atobe- continuo el joven haciendo enrojecer de ira a la Osakada

-Así como keigo es un miembro más de la familia Ichijo y todo lo mío también le pertenece a el- se escuchó la voz perteneciente a la heredera desde la entrada, la cual sonreía cálidamente al mencionado que le regresaba la sonrisa –buenas noches, lamento la tardanza, como que me quede dormida- cambio el tema murmurando avergonzada la última parte haciendo reír a los presente, o bueno, la mayoría de ellos.

- Ai-chaaaan- grito emocionado Eiji mientras le abrazaba a lo que esta solo rio y le revolvió el cabello

-hola Eiji-kun, te parece si comenzamos con la cena- acercándose a su oído le susurro –alguien me ha dicho que habrá chocolate para el postre-en solo un par de horas de conocerle se había enterado de su amor por el dulce.

El chico solo corrió alegremente de nuevo a su asiento, mientras Airis se dirigió al lado de Atobe quien se levantó sacando la silla para ella, una vez sentados tomo su mano sobre la mesa -¿descansaste bien cariño? Pregunto suavemente

-No tienes idea Kei, me ha costado tanto levantarme – comento con un mohín – una vez más pido disculpas por mi tardanza, lamento que se haya retrasado la cena por mi causa- les dijo suavemente

Inmediatamente se empezaron a escuchar las voces de los presentes desestimando sus disculpas y dejando en claro que no había nada que perdonar.

-Tranquila Ichijo-san- expreso Shiraishi -es compresible que este agotada del viaje, nosotros dormimos durante casi todo el día cuando llegamos aquí

-muchas gracias es un alivio saber que no he ocasionado molestias, pero por favor díganme Airi, Ai o como prefieran, no estoy del todo acostumbrada a los honoríficos, además Ichijo-san es mi padre, me hace sentir vieja que me llamen así- termino haciendo una mueca

-¿Puedo llamarte Airi-onee-chan?- pregunto Akaya con ojos de cachorro

-Claro que si!- le respondió con los mismo ojos –serás mi ototo-chan, nunca he tenido hermanos será divertido- dijo con una enorme sonrisa

En ese momento el personal entro con la comida y la cena trascurrió tranquilamente entre amenas conversaciones. Posteriormente algunos de ellos se fueron a la sala de entretenimiento para continuar la charla, mientras otros se fueron a su dormitorios pues ya era un poco tarde; la heredera estaba acompañada de Keigo, Oishi, Chotaro, Gakuto, Akaya, Eiji, Momoshiro, Yanagui, Mizuki, Inui, Oshitari, Marui, Kintaro, Shiraishi, Fuji, Niou y Seichi, se hallaba desbordante de alegría por el día tan grato que estaba teniendo, hacia tanto que no lograba reírse tanto pensó con un dejo de tristeza, que fue notado por algunos, Atobe que también lo había notado le dio una mirada de preocupación pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros a lo que esta solo negó y sonrió, volviendo su atención de nuevo al resto de ocupantes de la sala.

Más tarde cuando todos estaban en sus camas, los pensamientos de algunos de ellos derivaron hasta cierta peli violeta, sin duda la chica era agradable y sentían deseos de conocerle más, descubrir que era lo que ocultaba y tal vez hacer algo con la atracción que estaba naciendo por ella, sin embargo antes de eso había una pregunta a la que debían dar respuesta

"¿Qué clase de relación tenía con el heredero Atobe?"

Pues al fin y al cabo parecían algo más que amigos, y a pesar de sus conversaciones no estaba claro que tenían, su relación se notaba cercana y profunda, solo había que descubrir que tan profunda era, tarea posiblemente sencilla considerando sus mentes brillantes.

* * *

><p>lo termine antes de lo esperado, así que aquí está, aunque lo mas probable es que no vuelva a actualizar hasta dentro de un par de semanas<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

IV.

Airis se despertó a las 4:22 AM sudada y jadeando en busca de aire después de una de sus tan acostumbradas pesadillas, y, sabiendo que no podría dormir ya se fue a la ducha, tal vez un poco de actividad física podría ayudar a despejar su mente. Al salir se colocó un conjunto de ropa deportiva atando su largo cabello en una trenza francesa y fue a correr a la orilla de la playa.

A pesar de que su idea era despejar su mente no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos derivaran hacia aquellas pesadillas que no dejaban de aquejarle desde hace algún tiempo. En este momento no podría sentirse más feliz de encontrarse en la villa Atobe, si bien había pensado que la paz del lugar sería bueno para tener su tan ansiado descanso, el hecho de que Keigo y sus amigos estén allí tal vez podría ayudarle a borrar un poco de su mente aquellos pensamientos y recuerdos que preferiría olvidar.

Después de haber trotado durante casi dos horas, decidió que era suficiente, de igual forma la soledad no era buena compañía solo la llevaba a pensar más en lo que no deseaba. Por el momento era la hora de buscar su desayuno. Entrando al comedor se percató de que este se encontraba vació pues eran solo un poco más de las siete de la mañana y todos debían estar durmiendo aun. Se dirigió a la cocina para hacer su propio desayuno a pesar de pertenecer a una familia rica, ella siempre ha preferido servirse a sí misma en lo posible y una de las cosas que más placer le otorgaba era cocinar aunque muy pocas personas supieran de ello.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando al entrar a dicho lugar se encontró allí a un joven de pelo castaño y rostro estoico tomando una taza de café.

-buenos días- saludo amablemente mientras buscaba en los armarios lo necesario para preparar unos hotcakes y una ensalada de frutas – eres Tezuka-san, el capitán de Seigaku cierto?- El simplemente se limitó a asentir en respuesta dándole secamente los buenos días.

-Me sorprende que haya alguien despierto a esta hora, pensé que todos estarían durmiendo durante un par de horas más, por lo menos Kei lo hará, has desayunado ya, te gustaría comer unos hotcakes?- continuo la conversación, siendo la chica sociable que es, el silencio no era muy cómodo, más aun considerando que la parca expresión del Joven lograba ponerla algo nerviosa.

-Acostumbro a despertar temprano- fue su respuesta mientras observaba levemente impresionado la facilidad con la que la joven se desenvolvía en la cocina -no he desayunado aun, pero esperare a que se sirva el desayuno para todos, preferiría no molestar-

-No es molestia- aseguro – siempre cocino más de lo que puedo comer, además hoy también haré el desayuno para Keigo y Kabaji, hacer un poco mas no será ningún problema. Entonces que dices vas a aceptar mi ofrecimiento?-

-Supongo que está bien entonces, gracias- continuo no muy convencido del hecho, siempre ha sido el tipo de persona que prefiere no incomodar o pedir nada a nadie.

El resto del tiempo mientras la comida era preparada, continuo en un cómodo silencio, interrumpido solo por la canción, desconocida para Tezuka, que era tarareada por la heredera. Tan solo veinte minutos más tarde el desayuno estaba servido y para la impresión del estoico capitan, era sorprendentemente bueno para haberlo hecho alguien que en consideración suya, no acostumbraba a cocinar para sí misma. Aunque también debía admitir que muchas veces las cosas no son realmente lo que parecen, y hasta ahora Ichijo no ha sido para nada como lo que imagino inicialmente, no había en ella rastro de la niña mimada y egocéntrica que pensó inevitablemente que seria, es que siendo alguien tan cercano a Atobe no tenía muy buenos puntos de referencia que se digan,

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la mujer en quien pensaba, que se disponía a colocar raciones de comida en un bandeja para desayuno, suponía que era para para Atobe como antes le había dicho. Cuando termino de colocar la comida en la bandeja procedió a quitar los trastes utilizados de la mesa para llevarlos al lavaplatos y lavarlos, a lo que el joven le detuvo alegando que ya que había hecho el desayuno lo menos que podía hacer era limpiar en recompensa. La chica solo alcanzo a agradecerle con una inclinación de cabeza y una dulce sonrisa.

-muchas gracias por la compañía entonces- le escucho Tezuka decir mientras recogía las bandejas en que había depositado el desayuno de Atobe y Kabaji y se detenía en la puerta de la cocina, pero cuando este se dio la vuelta de su lugar en el lavaplatos para mirarle, hubo un cambio en su rostro que le tomo desprevenido, su sonrisa se tornó ligeramente maliciosa y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo travieso que le descoloco.

-por cierto, deberías dejar de fruncir tanto el ceño para cuando tengas veinte tendrás arrugas del tamaño del gran cañón, y a los chicos gruñones les es más difícil encontrar lindas chicas que les soporten- fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la cocina con una enorme sonrisa dejando tras de sí a un Tezuka que boqueaba como un pez.

Tal vez después de todo aún era pronto para tomar un juicio positivo sobre la heredera, aparentemente tenía cierta afición a molestar a las personas.

* * *

><p>Airis tenía un momento difícil en tratar de contener la risa, como hacerlo si solo recordar la boca abierta y el ceño fruncido del capitán de Seigaku, era motivo suficiente para caer al suelo en un ataque de histeria, no era necesario conocer al hombre por mucho tiempo para notar que el hombre era todo negocios y nada placer, tal vez tendría más diversión de lo esperado durante su descanso, considerando que el capitán de Seigaku no era el único amargado que rondaba por la villa, se la pasara de maravilla poniendo a pruebas sus nervios, incluso podría tener algunos aliados, como negarse a semejante entretenimiento, pero ya luego tendría tiempo para pensar en eso, ahora más importante llevar el desayuno a Kei y Kabaji antes de que se enfrié.<p>

Con ello en mente la joven subió hasta el último piso dela villa y abrió la puerta de la habitación de Keigo sin molestarse en tocar la puerta, el lugar más que una habitación era una suite como todas las que se encontraban en ese nivel, contaba con tres habitaciones internas, dos baños y una pequeña sala de estar, en ese momento de una puerta a la izquierda salió Kabaji, ofertando los buenos días, le ofreció su desayuno, era sumamente entretenido ver como se le iluminaba la mirada a la vista de unos de sus platillos favoritos, el grandulón solo atino a palmear su cabeza con agradecimiento, negando suavemente con una risita ante el estoicismo de su amigo, se dirigió a la puerta a la derecha de la sala, entrando como si se tratase de su propio cuarto, en la oscuridad pudo distinguir un bulto debajo de las sabanas de la cama ubicada al centro del lugar.

Colocando la bandeja en un mueble cercano y sonriendo traviesamente, procedio a lanzarse sobre la cama y sobre el bulto gritando un "despiertaaaaa" que con facilidad pudo haberse escuchado en todo el piso obteniendo solo un gemido frustrado y dolorido

Tallándose el rostro con un mohín de disgusto, el heredero Atobe se sentó en la cama mirando a la chica sobre el fulminantemente, mientras esta le daba la mirada más inocente de la que era poseedora.

-Buenos días, Kei-chan- saludo Airis rodando sobre sí misma para quedar recostada al lado del chico y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- no pueden ser buenos cuando te despiertan de esa manera, ¿por qué siempre tienes que hacer eso?, y por todos los dioses ¿por qué estás tan animada tan temprano?

-Fácil porque es divertido y digamos que tuve una dosis de diversión matutina, ahora deja de quejarte y levántate te he hecho el desayuno y se enfriara si no te apresuras; mi trabajo aquí está hecho así que iré a mi habitación por una ducha y te veré en una hora abajo, acepto sugerencias sobre que hacer, estoy aburrida y la mayoría duerme aun, además estoy intrigada en conocer más a esos amigos tuyos, debo darles mi aprobación-

Dicho esto salió de la habitación tarareando, a pensar del heredero, una irritante cancioncita, pero aun con su molestia matutina, no pudo evitar la suave sonrisa en su rostro al observarla, era agradable verle de tan buen humor después de su ánimo decaído en los últimos tiempos, tal vez las heridas empezaban a sanar, y eso era algo que esperaba con ansias. Pero dejando eso de lado, era hora de disfrutar de la cocina que hace mucho no probaba, mejor apresurarse y no estropear su alegría, no quería toparse el ogro que se convertiría si le hacía esperar, solo pensar en ello le hizo estremecerse, era increíble que alguien por lo general tan dulce pudiese tener una mente tan retorcida si le provocabas, pensándolo bien, era mejor alejarle de ciertos sádicos residentes actualmente en la villa, no resultaría beneficioso para nadie que ese lado suyo creciera con tal compañía.

* * *

><p>Holaaaa! Sé que ha pasado algún tiempo, pero es temporada de exámenes… y no ha sido agradable.<p>

Como siempre las críticas son bien recibidas, a partir de aquí se empieza a ver que la chica no es para nada perfecta, como parecía en un principio y que tiene una vena sádica en ella, que espero les llene de risa en el futuro. No me decido del todo sobre el pasado oscuro de Airis, que se deba a un trauma o una desilusión romántica u otra cosa, asimismo con el emparejamiento y si debería introducir a otros personajes.

Muguetsu! debo confesar que en realidad no me agrada sakuno, pero veré que puedo hacer por ti, no prometo nada, tal vez pueda complacerte porque al ryoma no le tengo emparejamiento previsto, bueno a nadie en realidad, pero veamos como se da.

Ya saben sugerencias de los emparejamientos son muy apreciadas, y cualquier otra situación que les gustaría que pasara, mi cerebro borro tadas las que tenia para almacenar la info de los exámenes, y paso una sequía de ideas…


End file.
